I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination stop watch and heart beat monitor and more particularly, to a heart beat monitor in which indicating means are activated when preset limits of minimum and maximum pulse rate limits are exceeded.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There has been no previous pulse rate monitor with the specific capability of enabling the user to engage in physical activity at a pre-determined pulse rate and for whatever time might be desired.
There are cardiac monitors which generate an output signal representative of the pulse rate of the wearer. Such monitors have been previously used on cardiac patients during their illness, recovery and/or recuperation. Recently, some monitoring of heart beat function has been done in connection with stress testing, such as the tread mill tests.
These previously known pulse monitors, however, have been directed to a different function than this device. Furthermore, they have lacked the flexibility and portability which this device can offer. For example, a person going out to jog for an hour, could in no way transport an electro-cardiograph or other existing devices to let him known on a continuous basis what his pulse rate was at any given time during his workout. Without the device, the person so exercising must stop his activity and manually take his pulse. The disadvantage of this is clear because as soon as the activity stops, the pulse rate begins to decrease. Thus, an accurate measure of the pulse rate during athletic activity is impossible.
Certain laboratory equipment does exist which can accurately measure heart rate during exercise but this equipment lacks the portability to be of any value to the average athlete. Furthermore, the cost is prohibitive.
In the newly emerging field of pulsometrics, the information provided by this device is essential. The primary function of the device is to assist athletes and others interested in increasing their physical capabilities.
There are certain recognized techniques of exercise physiology which relate to our device. First, there is the overload principle. This relates to strengthening the heart muscle by causing it to do more work than normal. During exercise, there is an increased return of blood from the veins, which gives the heart resistance to beat against. It is this resistance or loading which causes the heart to develop. Secondly, there is progression which merely states that if physical condition is to improve, a person must be repeatedly exposed to new, higher levels of overload.
It is well to remember that each person reponds to a training program in his own way and at his own rate. Therefore, no specific recomendations are made. An individual seeking to improve his physical condition through use of this device would be well advised to consult with a physician skilled in the art such as preventative cardiology.
Reference should also be had to "The Official YMCA Physical Fitness Handbook", Pages 67-84, published in 1975, and "Total Fitness In 30 Minutes A Week" by Moorehouse & Gross, published in 1975, both of which describe the physical fitness overload theory in greater detail.